crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Twinsanity
Crash Twinsanity was the second game in the main series starring Crash Bandicoot to be released on the Playstation 2 and the Xbox. This is the fifth game in the main series, following the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Unlike previous games in the series, this game introduces a free-roaming game world. All the characters in this game had 5 fingers. Story This is the first game where you play as Cortex and Crash together. It begins with Cortex stunning Coco Bandicoot and disguising himself as her. Then he lures Crash into the an arena a party with Dingodile, Pinstripe Potoroo, Tiny Tiger, Crunch, Nitros Oxide, Polar, Ripper Roo, and Koala Kong. Here, Crash defeats Cortex and N. Gin riding in Mecha Bandicoot. He and Cortex then go into a rollerbrawl through the mines and encounter the aliens called Ants for the first time. After they exit the mines, the Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz, mutant parrots from the 10th Dimension tell them they are going to destroy N. Sanity Island. Cortex then gets attacked by bees and is saved by Crash, only to be kidnapped by Papu Papu's tribesmen so that Crash has to save him again! After the escape, they encounter the Evil Twins again, and they bring to life a statue called Tikimon which the duo manage to defeat. They then go to Cortex's iceberg lab, where they meet Uka Uka. He is very angry at them and creates a huge block of ice to destroy them. After his block of ice is melted, Aku Aku convinces Uka Uka that the Evil Twins must be stopped. At about this time, Dingodile tells N. Gin, Nefarious Tropy, and Nitrus Brio about the Evil Twins' treasure room (having learned by overhearing a complaining Cortex), and the four decide to stop Crash and Cortex. The latter three attack Crash on N. Gin's battleship and fail. Crash obtains a Power Crystal, but Coco thinks he has gone evil and breaks it. Crash and Cortex then go to Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil to get Cortex's niece Nina and hopefully save the Power Crystal. Dingodile himself attempts to confront Crash, but it doesn't work. However, Madame Amberly insults Cortex and is attacked. Eventually she falls into a tank of acid under the classroom. Nina gets away and follows Crash and Cortex to the 10th Dimension, along with the Mechabandicoot robot mentioned earlier. They don't know this, but N. Gin, N. Tropy, and N. Brio have followed them there, along with Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Nina, Cortex, and Crash power up Mechabandicoot. Evil Crash kidnaps Nina but is captured by Cortex. Meanwhile, the group lead by N. Tropy fails to steal the Evil Twins' treasure since Spyro intervenes. Nina, Cortex, and Mechabandicoot finally destroy a robot built by the Evil Twins. The Komodo Brothers in painting Cortex decides to use this time to stop Crash Bandicoot with the Evolvo-Ray which he brought along. Another malfunction causes Cortex to be abducted and shrinks which causes him to fall into Crash's ear and onto his brain where he finds Crash clones dancing to music, and Crash, Nina, and the Aku-Uka brothers return home safely. Meanwhile, Evil Crash mistakes the Evil Twins for roast chicken and eats them. Areas, Levels and Bosses: N. Sanity Island * Jungle Bungle (Crash) * Boss: Cortex (Crash) * Boss: Mechabandicoot (Crash) * Cavern Catastrophe (Crash & Cortex: Roller Brawl) * Totem Hokum (Crash & Cortex: Doc-Amok) * Totem Hokum (Crash) * Natives & Papu Papu Chase (Crash) * Boss: Tikimon (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) Iceberg Lab * Ice Climb (Crash) * Ice Climb (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) * Boss: Uka Uka (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) * Mini-boss: The Ants (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) * Slip slide icecapades (Crash & Cortex: Humiliskate) * High Sea Hi-Jinks (Crash) * Mini-boss: N. Gin (Crash) * Rusty Walrus Chase (Crash) * Boss: Dr. Nitrus Brio & Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash) Academy of Evil * Boiler Room Doom (Crash & Cortex: Cortex Toss) * Boss: Dingodile (Crash) * Classroom Chaos (Crash) * Classroom Chaos (Cortex) * Rooftop Rampage (Nina) * Boss: Madame Amberly (Cortex) Twinsanity Island * Rockslide Rumble (Crash & Cortex: Humiliskate) * Bandicoot Pursuit (Crash & Cortex: Doc-Amok) * Ant Agony (Crash) * Boss: Evil Twins (Nina) * Boss: Evil Twins (Cortex) * Boss: Evil Twins (Mechabandicoot) Reception Reviews of this game were satisfactory, earning a 7/10 from IGN. Hints * After you get to the chamber after the up-going drill on area 3 on level 1 (Cavern Catastrophe), there are some smashable boxes in front of you. Throw Cortex over them and jump on the crates and go next to one of the TNT creats. Cortex will return and be next to it. Now turn the timer on the TNT crate on the other side. Go gather the wumpa (without going any further, Cortex will laugh and run away if you do). After the wumpa is gone, jump on the TNT crate (as long as Cortex is next to it) and wait for it to blow up. Cortex will be killed, but you can get the whumpa with Crash. Get the wumpa before it turns black. Don't worry, you won't lose a life if Cortex is killed. Repeat as often as you like to get lots of lives. * After you get out of the cavern you'll be on n.sanity island instead of going all the way up hokum totum you can climb a nearby tree next to the worm hole if climbed successfully you have skipped all of hokum totum Category:Crash Bandicoot games